bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
BOND (Fusion)
The character BOND (also called '''Goruffigo')'' is the four-way Potara Ring fusion of Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy, Naruto Uzumaki, and Son Goku, or simply a fusion of Naroku and Luchigo. He was formed to battle the ultimate villain, Bankatsu no Akuma, and the evil counterparts to the heroes. History At this point, nothing is known except that Naroku and Luchigo fuse to face Bankatsu no Akuma. Transformations BOND has access to all of Naruto, Goku, Ichigo, and Luffy's forms. Bankai Gear Kyuubi Saiyan: His Bankai Gear Kyuubi Saiyan is a mix of Goku's Super Saiyan, Ichigo's Bankai, Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra, and Luffy's 2nd Gear. His aura overflows with an uneasy mixture of the four fighters. Looking closely, one can see chains beginning to envelope BOND's arms, connecting him to more of Zangetsu's power. 3-Tailed Gear Hollow 2: '''The 3-Tailed Gear Hollow 2 is a mix of Goku's SS2, Ichigo's Bankai Hollowfication, Naruto's Three-Tailed Release, and Luffy's 2nd Gear. The aura is similar to the previous form, but with added lightning from Goku's Super Saiyan 2. '''Vasto Gear Sennin 3: This one is a mix of Goku's SS3, Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form, Naruto's Sage (Sennin) Mode, and Luffy's controlled 2nd Gear. The aura's lightning has increased in quantity and intensity. Getsuga Rikudou 4:'''The Getsuga Rikudou 4 is a mix of Goku in SS4, Ichigo after the Final Getsuga Tensho mastery, Naruto in Kyubi Chakra Control (Rikudou Mode), and Luffy after the time skip. His aura has changed drastically, appearing more mixed and united, a sign of more complete fusion. His power is increased exponentially. It is so great that it is suffocating to even the most powerful single warriors in each universe. Looking closely, one can see the chains of the Zangetsu Bracers have enveloped both of his arms. '''Full Gear Bijuu Kami: '''BOND's true Ultimate form used in his final battle against Bankatsu no Akuma, a form brought forth as the single strongest transformation in the Multiverse. It is a combination of Ichigo's Fullbring-effected Bankai, Naruto's Bijuu mode, Luffy's post-timeskip controlled Gear 2nd, and Goku's Super Saiyan God form. '''Skull-Clad: A temporary form acquired when the battle with Akuma brings BOND to the Hell of Ichigo's universe. He takes on the powers of Skull-Clad Ichigo and this form is compatible with all of BOND's transformations. Rage Transformations BOND's rage forms are the same as Goruchigo's. They are the Hollow-Tailed Saiyan. For information on these forms, see Goruchigo. Techniques BOND has all of his Fusees' techniques, but as of now only four attacks are known. Super Dragon Fist Shuriken : '''Used in his Vatso Gear Sennin 3, this technique was originally identified as the initial combination of Naruto's Rasenshuriken and Goku's Dragon Fist, although now it's power is enhanced exponentially. After summoning a Shadow Clone, BOND forms a fist and then creates a Rasenshuriken that he thrusts at the enemy. The Shuriken rotates increasingly faster until it becomes surrounded by a yellow aura. It forms into Shenron and begins revolving around the victim, trapping them. While it revolves, initial energy produced begins to grind the skin of the victim, leaving it impossible to escape without being ripped apart. Then BOND fires a Golden Cero as his Shadow Clone throws a barrage of lightning-fast, Kyubi-enhanced Getsuga Tenshou. The barrage of crescent-shaped blasts and the massive Cero hit the enemy and cause a massive explosion that not only blows away half of a planet, but also its moon and neighboring planet. '''Kame Rasen-Tensho Gun: '''One of BOND's ultimate techniques, this is a deadly combination of Goku's Kamehameha, Naruto's Rasengan & Shadow Clone Jutsu, Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, and Luffy's Gum Gum Gatling Gun. BOND summons three Shadow Clones. The main body holds out his arm for a Rasengan, while a clone is placed in a Kamehameha stance. One clone fires a barrage of Getsuga Tenshou as another uses the Gatling Gun to supply chakra to the main body's Rasengan. When complete, this technique appears as a giant, spiraling Spirit Bomb with many Getsuga Tenshou emitting from the sides. All four BONDs then thrust the sphere at the enemy and it hits, first ripping at the victim's skin with Rasengan and "blades" of the Getsuga Tensho, and then finally explodes from the power of Kamehameha. It can be used in any of BOND's transformations, and increases in power each time. '''Gum-Gum Rasen-Getsugameha: This technique shows BOND's added concentration and collaboration after the fusees' training together in the face of the final battle against the Akuma Empire. BOND starts with his arms crossed in front of him. Black and red energy flows from his gauntlets into his fists. He then brings his arms to his sides palms-up and concentrates his energies into two Rasengan of opposite rotation that consume the energy residing in his palms. Bringing them together in front of him, he uses the opposite rotation to combine the two into a Great Black Rasengan. At which point, he shifts to the Kamehameha stance and pours said energy into the ball, giving it an eerie blue glow around the edges. Letting go with one hand, BOND then stretches the arm holding the newly-created attack backwards, adding a slingshot effect for more force and velocity. His arm retracts forward, and the blast is then fired, completely incinerating the target on contact. The size of the blast makes a 100x Big Bang Kamehameha look like a Death Beam by comparison. 'Universal Bijudama: '''BOND's ultimate attack only usable in his Time Skip Getsuga Rikodou 4, this is a combination of Ichigo's Final Cero Bomb, Luffy's Gum-Gum Explosion, Naruto's Rasengan Vaccuum, Naroku's Tailed Beast Bomb (100x Super Bijudama), and Goku's 10X Kamehameha. BOND creates three clones as in the Kame Rasen-Tensho Gun. The main body creates a Tailed Beast Bomb that he charges above his head (in similar fashion to Spirit Bomb) while two clones supply the required energy for Goku's 10X Kamehameha and Ichigo's Final Cero Bomb with usage of the Rikodou form's chakra arms. The other clone uses Luffy's elasticity to wrap around the enemy, building up energy for the Gum-Gum Explosion. The main body's Tailed Beast Bomb has now grown into the size of a Spirit Bomb, using the Rasengan Vaccuum to draw spirit energy through for the Spirit Bomb's contribution. Once the now moon-sized sphere of energy completes its charge, the clone that wrapped around the enemy releases an explosive wave and thrusts the victim into the air. With the victim now unable to dodge, BOND and his two other clones thrust the massive bomb at the victim then teleport to another location as the explosion completely annihilates the target as well as the planet, moon, and surrounding planets, leaving only a black hole in their place. *''This technique can only be used once and is used as a last resort as not only does it strip Ichigo of his Shinigami powers, but also puts a strain on Naruto and Luffy's bodies to a fatal limit. This technique also requires absolute concentration for without that, Goku's Super Saiyan 4 form would wear off too quicky and would result in BOND's death. Appearances *''B.O.N.D (Series)'' *''B.O.N.D (Video Game)'' *''BOND Legends'' *''Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl'' *''Brawl Super-Star Legends'' Gallery Base Form.jpg|Base Form Form 2.jpg|Bankai Gear Kyuubi Saiyan Form 3.jpg|3-Tailed Gear Hollow 2 Form 4.jpg|Vasto Gear Sennin 3 Form 5.jpg|Getsuga Rikudou 4 Sexy BOND Lineart.jpg|Lineart of BOND's Sexy Jutsu 283px-BOND(1).png bond_2nd_form___gear_tensa_kyubi_saiyan__new__by_mlbjunior93-d6u3nfv.jpg Category:Hero Characters Category:Fusions Category:Heroes in BOND Category:Heroes